Deathmatch
In Deathmatch mode up to 6 players can fight against each other or in a team battle such as 2 vs. 2, 3 vs. 2, or 3 vs. 3. The time limit is 5 minutes and the winner will be determined by points. You will get a reward, whether you lose or win, but winners will recieve rare items. Defeating a player nets you 10 points, while being defeated by another player makes you lose 5 points. When there is less than 1 minute of battle, Double Points will appear on the screen to alert players that points earned and lost are doubled. In Team Battle, players' health is higher and attacks deal less damage. Depending on the advantages, if a team has less people than the other team, their point count is increased (instead of 10 it is 15, instead of 20 it is 25) but their loss count stays the same. Sometimes near the end of the battle, if one team's point count is fairly low, the team will be given an Accelerate and Ancient Barrier boost until their points match with the other team. Tip: When hiding, your health with heal gradually. There are special essences scattered around the stage increase the user's strength or magic, as stated by the name. There are also Spirit essences like Ancient Barrier and Accelerate which react the same to the Spirit Attacks in-game. Finally, there are point essences, when you grab one, you can either get 3, 5, or 10 points upon getting one. Tip: You can pick up essences by shooting them with your crossbow. Tip: Magic Essence doubles magic attacks like mage magic but it also doubles the damage of melee characters using Gale. Deathmatch uses the game's logic. If you choose a mage type character, their magical attacks will be strong but their physical attacks will be weak. Vice-versa for the melee attackers. The stages you can play in are: Reptid's Cave, Arena, Mysterious Forest, Tower of Trials 2F, Tower of Trials 4F, Port Lazulis, Fortress Island, The Last World, and Arganan Temple. There are many different playable characters for this mode. For example: You can use the mercenaries, Reptids, Zangurak, and other weak yet opposing enemies found in The Last Story. Characters *Zael: Attacks with medium damage. Can slash, vertical slice, or gale. Arrows are faster. *Calista: Can use her holy magic but cannot use heal magic. Ancient Essence is boosted. *Dagran: Attacks with Heavy attacks. Can slash, and vertical slice. Can perform a Jump Attack while holding 'A' to diffuse magic circles. *Syrenne: Attacks with light yet faster damage. Can vertical slice and diffuse magic circles by performing Jump Attack. *Yurick: Can use his fire magic but cannot use Reverse. Cast speed boosted. *Mirania: Uses her nature magic but cannot use heal magic. Movement speed boosted. *Lowell: Can use his ice magic. Ice magic is weaker but moves faster than the others. *Asthar: He is a slow power unit. Can slash and vertical slice. Performs Spirit Attack when holding 'A' which allows Magic Circle Diffusion. *Therius: He is a fast power unit. Can slash and vertical slice. Performs Spirit Attack when holding 'A' which allows diffusion of magic circles. *Horace: Somewhat speedy but deals light damage. Can vertical slice but lacks abilities holding 'A' . *Jirall: He is a medium attack unit. Can slash and vertical slice. Performs Spirit Attack when holding 'A' which allows him to diffuse magic circles. *Reptid Scout: Super fast attack unit that deals light damage. Can slash but lacks abilities holding 'A'. Defense is low. *Reptid Commando: Slow power unit. Can slash and diffuse magic circles. Defense is high. *Gurak Sorcerer: Uses fire magic. Annhilator Arrow Damage boosted if up close. *Gurak Commando: Slow power unit. Can slash, vertical slice and diffuse magic circles by holding 'A'. Annihlator Arrow damage boosted. *Undead Sorcerer: Uses ice magic. When attacked, he will be flinched and cannot move for a short time. *Undead Warrior: Can perform Gale, Vertical Slice and Slash. Slow attack unit that deals medium damage. *Berith: Slow attack unit. Deals medium damage but has slow attack speed. Can shoot three arrows at a time. Can Vertical Slice and Slash. Annihlator Arrow damage boosted if up close. Shoots Light (regular basis) Arrows. Rushes at enemies when holding 'A' knocks enemies to the ground. *Zepha: Uses lightning magic. When attacking with magic, there is no magic circle. Magic is weaker but faster. Attack speed is fast but light damage. Can use Vertical Slice. *Zesha: Slow yet fast, light attack unit. Moves slowly but attack speed is high. Can diffuse magic circles while holding 'A'. *Zangurak: VERY slow yet VERY powerful. Can Slash and Vertical Slice (which lets him diffuse magic circles). Can rush through enemies and knock them to the ground. Shoots lightning arrows. Very big = very noticible. Annhilator Arrow damage boosted. Prizes After a match, winners and losers can also win points. Winner will obtain 20 points, losers will obtain 10 points, and a draw will give 10 points to everybody in the match. Besides points, players can also obtain unique online weapons. First Place: Wins a unique online weapon or the unique armor upgrading materials (Silver / Indigo Dye or Ancient Alloy). If 1st place already has a lot or all of the unique online weapons, they can earn Particles of the Outsider, Dragon Fangs, or Blunt Truth Swords instead. Sunflower, Squishy Hammer, Prophet, and Zero Sword can only be earned from Deathmatch. Note: If you have one of the unique online weapons already, you won't receive another one if you get first place unless you upgrade it to at least +1 in the main game. Second to Fifth Place: Wins Dyes. If the player already has all the dyes, they will receive Blunt Gold or Silver or higher quality materials or items. Last Place: Earns low quality materials or Blunt Copper Swords. A player who has no or few dyes will still recieve dyes if they get last place. Once they get a few dyes, the rewards will switch to the usual last place prizes. If there are only two players in the match, there are only first place and last place prizes. Weapons *Coral *Rose *Sunflower *Squishy Hammer *Prophet *Zero Sword *Blunt Swords Items *Particle of the Outisder *Heart of the Outsider *Silver Thread *Indigo Thread *Ancient Alloy *Dragon Fang Materials *Copper *Iron *Silk Dyes *Red Fireflies *Green Firefly *Rainbow Firefly *Searing Flames *Roaring Flames *Rainy Day *Ocean Spray *Menacing Aura *Sickly Aura *Poisonous Aura *Silver Sparkles *Golden Sparkles *Shooting Stars *Hopping Stars *Flying Stars *Pattering Hearts *Swooning Hearts *Pounding Hearts *Rock and Roll *Pop Music *Smooth Ballad *Angelic Halo *Demonic Halo *Nasty Stench *Awful Stench *Putrid Stench *Fluttering Butterflies *Brilliant Butterflies *Flitting Moths *Buzzing Flies Category:Mechanics